Pokemon Destine
by Psycho-chii
Summary: Nuria no es una chica normal,es la sacerdotiza de raikow y está destinada a salvar al mundo,pero ¿Puede una niña mimada y casi inutil soportar tamaña responsabilidad sin ayuda y además, sin saber que todos le ocultan quien es?(en remodelación)please
1. El inicio de la historia

Y otra vez cambié un poco la historia xD

Es una costumbre mía con pokemon destine cambiarla (para mejor U), pero no se preocupen, que esta es la última vez, para que no se pongan histéricos y me linchen, así que aquí va otra vez.

Pokemon Destine

Era de noche en el pequeño pueblo primavera, ubicado a orillas del lago que daba a la caverna de la victoria. Ni una sola alma caminaba por entre las oscuras y pocas calles del pueblito y ninguna casa se veía iluminada, salvo una pequeña casa rojiza ubicada cerca del lago, en la cual, aún se podía ver luz desde una habitación.

Dentro de ella, una chica descalza de unos 13 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaño claro vestida con una falda negra corta y una especie de poleron rojo el cual le dejaba descubiertos los hombros pero le tapaba el cuello con una especie de cuello sobrepuesto estaba tirada encima de un lapras de peluche gigante viendo televisión.

-¡¡Esta batalla es increíble, los dos mejores entrenadores pokemon del mundo, aquí, luchando cara a cara por el gran premio, de seguro esta será la batalla más importante de la historia!!, ¿No lo crees Techt?

- Así es Taylor, por muchos meses se había esperado esta batalla, el legendario entrenador dragón, Lance, contra la misteriosa pero poderosa novata que en un año se volvió la mejor entrenadora del mundo, Tsukamori Sasaki

- Y al ver esta pelea puedo darme cuenta de por que todos le temen a sus pokemons, sobre todo a ese vaporeon, de seguro sobrepasa el nivel 100

- Así es, ¡¡oohhh!!, ¡Y miren, el vaporeon de Tsukamori ha dado de lleno en el dragonair de Lance dejándolo fuera de combate en... ¡MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS!, ESTO ES INCREÍBLE FANÁTICOS, UN NUEVO RECORD, POR PRIMERA VEZ UN ENTRENADOR AH...

- Nuria, hija, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que vallas a dormir?

La voz cansada pero fuerte de su madre se escuchó en la habitación de Nuria mientras entraba para reprocharla

- Cariño, ya es la una de la mañana y debes levantarte temprano para cumplir con el encargo del profesor Utsugi

- Pero si estoy de vacaciones, merezco acostarme a la hora que quiera

- Pero no puedes, ¡debes de acostarte ahora!

- Está bien, en un segundo, pero si yo debo acostarme, ¿Por qué papá puede seguir en la computadora, si sabes que no está haciendo nada de provecho?

- Pues porque tu padre tiene 42 años y tú solo 13, por eso

- ...está bien, me acostaré enseguida.

- Buenas noches cariño

- Buenas noches mamá

La madre de Nuria se retiró del pequeño cuarto de su hija muerta de sueño y unos segundos después de su retirada, Nuria se levantó de su lapras de peluche y se comenzó a desvestir para ponerse su piyama, mientras se preparaba para dormir alegaba

- Es injusto, yo soy quien está de vacaciones, tengo derecho a permanecer despierta hasta la hora que quiera...

Nuria siguió refunfuñando hasta que se acostó y dijo mientras apagaba el televisor.

- Algún día... seré como aquella entrenadora pokemon... como desearía... poder haber sido Tsukamori...

Cap. 1

El comienzo del viaje

- ¿Dónde estoy?, todo es tan... tan familiar

El lugar era una especie de bosque azulino en el cual, ni un solo rayo de luz solar podía iluminar la misteriosa isla de cristal y hierva cubierta por extraños árboles de estos materiales, solo se podía ver, gracias al brillo de los extraños cristales-plantas del lugar

- Que extraño es todo, se ve tan abandonado, como... como si fuese la mente de alguien... - dijo Nuria bajando un poco la voz en las últimas palabras

Un instante después, los pensamientos de Nuria fueron dejados de lado a causa de un extraño ruido de pisadas

- Alguien viene... ¿será un pokemon?

Poco a poco, el ruido de las pisadas comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cercano.

- Está cerca...

En el momento en que Nuria dijo eso, sintió algo extraño tras ella y al voltearse vio la extraña y magnífica silueta de un pokemon gigante

-¿Quién eres tú?

El misterioso pokemon observó a Nuria lentamente

Tú eres... 

Al decir Nuria esas palabras, dio un paso en dirección al misterioso pokemon, el cual, antes de que Nuria pudiera casi darse cuenta, ya había emprendido la retirada

-¡¡Espera, no te vallas!!- Gritó Nuria, que comenzó a perseguir al veloz pokemon

El pokemon corría a una velocidad tremenda y casi sin esfuerzo alguno saltaba cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en su camino, al contrario de Nuria, que se tardaba horas en alcanzarlo, pero por alguna razón, siempre lograba pillarlo hasta que finalmente, el pokemon se detuvo ante un lago al que le echó una mirada después de mirar a Nuria en señal de que se acercara a mirar.

Nuria siguió las indicaciones del pokemon y, después de haberse acercado lentamente al lago un tanto asustada, se agachó para observar lo que en el había

- Es solo mi reflejo, pero... se ve un poco diferente... ¿¡ah!?- Nuria quedó impactada al ver como poco a poco el misterioso pokemon desaparecía enfrente a ella

-¡¡¡NO, NO TE VALLAS!!!, ¡AAAHH!- gritó Nuria cuando trató de tocar al extraño pokemon y fue agarrada por la mano de su reflejo, la cual la lanzó al agua y la hundió justo en el momento en que Nuria se despertó

-¡AH!...todo fue un sueño?... - dijo Nuria, que se volteó a mirar el reloj rojo que tenía a su lado para luego volver a echar la cabeza sobre la almohada y quedarse dormida, hasta que, habiendo hecho esto y pensando en la hora, recordó lo que le había dicho su madre la noche anterior

- ´´Recuerda que mañana debes ir a la casa del profesor Utsugi, que tú le aceptaste ir temprano para su laboratorio a hacerle un encargo-

- Es verdad... prometí ir temprano... - apenas dijo eso, se tiró encima de la cama por unos segundos hasta que decidió levantarse y ponerse su ropa habitual para ir al laboratorio del profesor Utsugi.

- Buenos días- saludó Nuria a sus padres mientras salía de su habitación arreglándose la polera

- Buenos días Nuria- dijeron dulcemente sus padres los cuales estaban acostados viendo una película debido a que era domingo en la mañana y siempre descansaban a esa hora, sobre todo ahora que Nuria estaba de vacaciones y no debía hacer nada para el día siguiente

-¿cómo amaneciste?- dijo la madre de Nuria

- Muy bien, iré Al laboratorio del profesor Utsugi para que me diga para que me necesita-

- ¿Pero como irás sin desayuno?...ah... ¿por qué será que nunca pueda estar acostada hasta tarde?- refunfuñaba la madre de Nuria mientras se levantaba para preparar el desayuno

- De verdad, no es necesario-

- Que si lo es, no permitiré que mi hija se valla de viaje sin comer, además, de cualquier forma iba a ir a prepararlo, ahora ve a peinarte y lo demás mientras preparo el desayuno-

- Sí-

Mientras la madre de Nuria preparaba el desayuno, Nuria entró al baño a arreglarse y después de haber terminado de asearse y hacer su cama, fue al comedor en donde estaba el desayuno servido.

- Valla, si que preparaste bastante hoy, y después dices que planeas a ayudarme a adelgazar- dijo Nuria mientras se sentaba y observaba la mesa en la que estaba su taza de leche junto con una panera llena de pan y distintos acompañamientos, también jugo de naranja y galletas

- Por cierto, ¿sabes que quiere pedirte el profesor?- dijo su madre mientras tomaba el baso y lo llenaba de leche

- Ni idea, nunca el profesor me había pedido un encargo- dijo Nuria echándole cereal a la leche y después echándosela a la boca con una cuchara

- Espero que ese hombre no tenga nada malo planeado... - dijo la madre de Nuria dejando a un lado la taza pensativa

- ¿Qué insinúas!- dijo Nuria dejando a un lado la leche un poco roja

- No sabes lo que pasa por la mente de la gente- dijo la madre de Nuria que después de decir eso, tomó su taza y bebió de ella

- Imposible, tú sabes que nadie en el mundo puede dañarme de esa forma- dijo Nuria subiendo el tono de su voz

- No eres una chica fea y los pervertidos nunca faltan, sean profesores pokemon o no-

- Pareciera como si no supieras que nadie en el mundo está tan loco como para hacerme algo, yo soy intocable en ese sentido de daño- dijo mientras mordía un pedazo de pan en el mismo momento en que una alarma comenzó a sonar

- ¡¡Oh no, llegaré tarde al laboratorio!!- dijo Nuria levantándose de la mesa y corriendo al baño para lavarse los dientes.

- ¡¡Ya me voy, trataré de volver temprano!!- dijo Nuria mientras salía corriendo del baño y se despedía de su madre

- ¡¡Espera, Nuria!!- la detuvo su madre antes de que pudiera irse

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- De seguro el profesor Utsugi te pedirá que vallas a un lugar lejano, y aunque no fuera así, me preocupa mucho como estés, por eso quiero darte esto- dijo la madre de Nuria mientras le entregaba un aparato circular de color rosado con la apariencia de un teléfono

- ¿Un celular?- dijo Nuria un poco extrañada por la forma del aparato

- No, es una pokegear-

-¿cómo se usa?-

- Es como un celular, pero con otras cosas que se le van agregando, tiene muchas funciones, pero para poder usarlas debes de tener las distintas tarjetas que le dan las distintas capacidades, como escuchar la radio o jugar juegos, sin estas tarjetas no sirve de nada, y como lo más necesario era un celular y un reloj, decidí comprarte la tarjeta de teléfono y la de reloj-

- Muchas gracias mamá... lo pondré a la hora luego, que estoy muy retrasada; ¡¡Adiós mamá, y muchas gracias por la pokegear!!-

- Adiós Nuria... ¡¡¡Y TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE TE PIDA UTSUGI!!!- dijo mientras veía que su hija salía corriendo de la casa y finalmente abría la puerta del portón mientras ninetales y arcanite, las mascotas de la casa, se ponían a gritar como de costumbre.

Nuria corrió por entre las calles de pueblo primavera, las cuales estaban llenas de casas de un mismo estilo, con un mismo patio y casi los mismos autos, lo único que las diferenciaba, aparte de las plantas, era el color de cada una y que en algunas había pequeñas tiendas de comida.

Tomando algunos atajos y descansando de vez en cuando, Nuria logró llegar al centro del pueblo, en el cual había una gran plaza en una esquina y lo que no era parte de esta, eran tiendas de ropa, supermercados, centro pokemon, venta de artículos pokemon, librería, juguetería, ítems para viajeros, farmacia, hospital, artículos para la casa y algunos otros lugares fuera de lo común, entre los que se contaba el laboratorio pokemon, situado cerca de la plaza, uno de los lugares que más llamaba la atención de la gente que iba a visitar el pueblo y los jóvenes del lugar.

Nuria corrió hasta la entrada del laboratorio del profesor Utsugi y entró abriendo lentamente la puerta

- Disculpe... ¿profesor Utsugi?-

- ¡AAHH!-

En aquel instante, una explosión tamaño familiar se sintió desde la habitación de investigaciones del laboratorio

-¡¡¡Profesor Utsugi!!!- gritó Nuria corriendo hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Utsugi

El lugar tenía las paredes blancas y las baldosas celestes muy bien cuidadas, también gran cantidad de computadoras, máquinas de cuidado pokemon y otras imposibles de reconocer a menos que fuese un experto; solo se podían ver muchos botones de colores y a un montón de científicos corriendo de un lado para otro tosiendo y tratando de controlar el humo proveniente de una computadora.

Entre la humareda, una silueta de un hombre de cabello extremadamente corto castaño claro casi ceniza de lentes y vestido casi igual al resto de los científicos, trataba de respirar por entre el humo sin ahogarse y siendo envuelto por el gas de los extintores.

-¿Nuria?- Dijo Utsugi tosiendo -¿Eres tú?

- Si profesor, mi madre me dijo que... - Nuria fue interrumpida por la fuerte tos de Utsugi

- Disculpa, es que el humo me está matando, será mejor salir al patio junto con los pokemons, ven, sígueme-.

Utsugi llevó a Nuria al jardín, el cual estaba lleno de arbustos y pasto, no era precisamente un santuario en honor a los pokemons de hierva, en verdad, era un lugar bastante aburrido en lo que a contrastes de colores se trataba, solo pasto y arbustos, y lo peor, como el sector de plantas y los otros estaban separados, como todo laboratorio de pueblo con más pinta de ciudad, no habían mucho territorio para cada especie, así que, apretujados en unos pocos metros de área de hierva, los pokemons de aquel tipo luchaban por un espacio para recostarse; sobretodo a causa de su enojo, ya que a la mayoría le gustaba más estar dentro del laboratorio, junto con los científicos, que afuera, luchando por un espacio de terreno.

- Ah, no hay nada mejor que respirar el aire puro- Dijo Utsugi mientras inhalaba el aire del territorio de hierva mientras Nuria se sentaba en el pasto

- Por cierto profesor- Nuria lo quedó mirando

- Dime- El profesor la quedó mirando

-¿Para que necesitaba que yo viniera aquí?, ¿y por que ocurrió la explosión?-

- Pues ambas cosas se solucionan con una sola respuesta, ven, acompáñame- Utsugi no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando la voz de Nuria lo llamó asustada

- Pro... profesor... creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda aquí... - Utsugi se volteó y vio a Nuria siendo observada por un trío de pokemons de hierba no muy contentos precisamente

- Creo que no debí sentarme en el pasto...-

En efecto, los pokemons de hierva son muy posesivos con su territorio, y al parecer se han enojado. Chicos, perdónenla, les aseguro que pronto dejará libre su sitio- 

Un fuerte gruñido mezcla ente los gruñidos de un odish, un execute y un sunflora se escuchó malhumorado, al parecer habían aceptado lo que Utsugi les había dicho y toleraron la utilización de sus terrenos por parte de Nuria

- Ven, rápido, que este grupo no es de los más pacíficos del lugar- Dijo Utsugi tomando a Nuria de la mano para levantarla más rápido y levarla hasta donde estaba el porqué de su llegada hasta el laboratorio y el inicio de la explosión.

- Bien, aquí está- Dijo Utsugi agachándose y abriendo una especie de casillero de madera -Esta es la razón de todos los problemas- Utsugi sacó un huevo y se lo mostró a Nuria.

Era un huevo blanco con pequeñas figuras geométricas de color azul o rojo, que al parecer Nuria había visto antes

- Estoy segura, ese huevo lo he visto en libros en la escuela- Dijo contemplando el huevo pokemon

- Hay muchos tipos de huevos parecidos, no hay que dejarse llevar por eso, mira, la mayoría de este tipo de huevos tienes estas figuras - Dijo señalando una de las figuras rojas - Redondas, pero este las tiene cuadradas, por eso pienso que este no es un huevo común-

- ¿Y por que este huevo es el causante de la explosión?- Nuria subió la cabeza para mirarlo mientras le respondía

- Verás, hay un profesor muy famoso llamado el profesor pokemon, el vive en una ruta cercana a ciudad cerezo, pero pronto irá a grabar su programa de radio y no podrá volver dentro de mucho tiempo, el tenía muchas ganas de ver el huevo pero por alguna razón, la maquina se ha descompuesto cada vez que lo intentamos y a todos los asistentes les ha ocurrido algo en el camino, tememos que el huevo pronto se abra y es por eso que queríamos pedirte que tú lo llevaras hasta la casa del profesor para que lo examine y diga que opina, si vas o no es opción tuya, pero no te preocupes, te daremos un pokemon principiante para que te acompañe-

- ¿Me quedaré con el pokemon que escoja?-

- Si quieres...- Utsugi no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a responderle cuando sintió la mano de Nuria tomando la suya

- Echo, iré a dejar su huevo ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?-

- El profesor parte mañana en la tarde a goldenrod, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para llegar-

- Muy bien, trataré de partir lo antes posible, pero antes debo decirla a mamá, lo otro- dijo Nuria estirando su mano- mi pokemon-

- Es verdad, ven, sígueme, te mostraré los que no han calzado muy bien en el entorno-

- ¿Qué no han... calzado bien? -

Utsugi llevó a Nuria a un rincón cercano y dijo

- Aquí están, sabía que se habían ocultado por aquí, chikorita, cyndaquil, totodile, salgan de ese rincón para que los vean-

Y en unos segundos después, tres pokemons de distintos tipos de elementos salieron de su escondite, los tres estaban muy lastimados y llenos de benditas y parches, al parecer habían sido golpeados y se veían muy tristes, jamás había visto pokemons tan maltratados como aquellos, Nuria preguntó a Utsugi asombrada por lo que veía

- ¿Qué le ocurrió... a estos pokemons?-

- Son los rechazados por los de su especie, los pokemons de aquí no los aceptan bien y los maltratan para que no se les acerquen, es por eso que los aislamos para que se curen y encontrarles un dueño, ya que me temo que en la naturaleza terminarían muriendo...

- Eso es... algo verdaderamente triste- Nuria se agachó para poder acariciar al chikorita, pero este se ocultó tras unos matorrales bastante bajos que no importaba como se ocultase, se notaba con facilidad

- Ese pokemon tiene un problema mucho peor que el del resto, no importa cuanto trates de acariciarlo, siempre escapa, creo que ha sido maltratado tanto por humanos como por pokemons y su herida es de aquellas muy difíciles de cerrar...-

- ... lo quiero- Nuria permanecía inmóvil mirando al pokemon de hierba, el cual tiritaba aún entre los matorrales.

- ¡Estás loca!, nadie lo habría elegido, pero bueno, me alegra que anden locos por estos lados, solo espero que puedas entrenarlo para las batallas y que no sea un problema para ti- Utsugi sacó una pokebola y se la pasó - Si quieres llevártelo, el no te seguirá por voluntad propia, así que tendrás que llevarlo aquí para controlarlo y no se escape-

- Muchas gracias profesor... ¿esta es la pokebola del pokemon verdad?- Nuria permanecía mirándola

- Así es, pero ten cuidado de que se de cuenta de que la tienes o esquivará el rayo para devolverlo a la pokebola-

- Si... - Nuria esperó unos segundos, el chikorita la seguía mirando fijamente con terror.

- ¡Regresa!- El pokemon estaba tan aterrado que no pudo notar el rayo de la pokebola lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar y fue encerrado en ella

- Perdóname por haber tenido que obligarte... - Nuria no era de esa clase de personas que obliga a los pokemons a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad, pero si no lo hacía, quizás sería mucho peor para aquel chikorita traumado. Las relaciones de Nuria y los pokemons no eran precisamente muy cercanas, aunque en su casa tenían un arcanite y un ninetales, ella no se preocupaba mucho por ellos, más bien, los que los cuidaban eran sus padres, ellos se encargaban de alimentarlos, limpiarlos, acariciarlos... en fin, todo lo que un pokemon necesita. Su máximo contacto era verlos cada vez que iba a la escuela, pero como estaba de vacaciones y casi no salía, era una total desconocida para ellos, en verdad, aquella era una de las primeras veces que salía de su casa en vacaciones.

Utsugi condujo a Nuria hasta la salida y le dijo

- ¿Irás a avisarle a tu madre que irás a ciudad cerezo?-

- No será necesario, mire lo que me dio- Nuria sacó su pokegear y se lo mostró

- Como siempre, tu madre te envía con armamentos cuando sales, se nota que siempre se preocupa por ti-

- Eso es lo que no soporto, cree que hasta las cosas menos posibles me pueden ocurrir y sabe que en verdad no tengo el más mínimo peligro cerca, a veces me hace sentir tanta vergüenza... -

- Esa no es una gran novedad, a ti casi todo te avergüenza-

- ¿Quién le dijo!- Nuria lo miró sonrojadísima, no era muy agradable que la gente notara tanto su poco carácter

- Dragon, el siempre habla mal de ti cuando lo veo

- Dragon... ese muegro vagabundo... -. Dragon era uno de los compañeros de escuela de Nuria, además de su enemigo, desde que ambos tienen recuerdo de la existencia del otro se detestan, una de las razones principales es que Dragon supera a Nuria en casi todo y siempre la molesta con ello. Por eso es que Nuria había tratado siempre de ser una entrenadora pokemon tan buena como su ídola Tsukamori, la chica considerada como la mejor entrenadora de todos los tiempos a quien casi la mayoría de las chicas que querían volverse entrenadoras de pokemons de agua la admiraban y respetaban tanto por su pokemon considerado uno de los más poderosos del mundo como su arte con el sable pistola, un verdadero ejemplo casi para cualquiera que quisiera entrenar.

Nuria seguía pensando con mucha rabia y vergüenza sobre lo que le había dicho Dragon a Utsugi cuando este la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Oye, ¿no sería mejor que llamaras a tu madre?-

- Es verdad, lo haré apenas esté cerca de la salida del pueblo-

- Muy bien, mucha suerte Nuria-

- Profesor-

- Uh?

- no se si es mi idea, pero está nuevamente saliendo humo de las computadoras...-

- ¿Humo? ¿Que humo?, ¡Es vedad!, ¡Hay humo!, ¡Mis computadoras!, ¡Adiós Nuria, suerte con el encargo!- el grito de Utsugi se perdió entre el humo que ya estaba rodeando todo el espacio más cercano al laboratorio y que de seguro pronto causaría gran alboroto

- Bueno, mejor me encamino hacia la salida, llamaré a mi mamá cuando falte menos para salir de la ciudad- Pero antes de poder avanzar diez pasos, un estornudo proveniente del rincón en el que estaba una ventana muy alta que daba hacia el lugar en el que estaba chikorita y los otros dos pokemons se escuchó, llamando la atención de Nuria...

- ¿Uh?, que será... - Nuria bajó la mirada y notó la evidencia que más le ayudaría, un par de piernas se veían bajo un toldo, y por lo visto, eran las piernas de Dragon...

- Cuantos pokemons... de seguro hay uno que valga la pena en medio de aquel grupo de debiluchos bichos de laboratorio- Nuria seguía oyendo lo que Dragon decía hasta que decidió interrumpirlo para molestarlo

- ¡¡Dragooooooon!!-

- ¡¡¡AHHH!!!- Dragon calló de las cajas en las que se había encaramado chocando fuertemente contra el piso, haciendo que los ojos de Nuria se cerraran fuertemente por el ruido-

- Tenías que ser tú Lanford... - Dijo Dragon enojadísimo por la vergonzosa situación en la que estaba, Nuria le respondió un una suave risa

- ¿De que te ríes tonta? - Dragon logró ver la pokebola en la mano de Nuria - Vaya, conque la pendex quiere ''tratar de ser como Tsukamori'' ¿no?, típico sueño de niñata mimada-

- ¡¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!!- Le dijo Nuria avergonzada, jamás soportaba que le recordaran cosas, aunque fuera lo que ella quería o sentía, si era algo vergonzoso, prefería olvidarlo.

- ¿Para que perder mi tiempo con alguien que de seguro volverá aquí hecha toda una fracasada y sin poder haber domado a sus pokemons, ¡ja!, sabes, si tú te haces entrenadora, yo también seré entrenador, así podré limpiar el suelo contigo después-

- ¡Ya veremos quien limpia el suelo con quien Dragon!-

- Ya veremos, y te aseguro que se verá muy pronto, JAJAJA- Dragon botó a Nuria al suelo y se fue corriendo por la calle principal riéndose como un maniático-

- ¡TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE SOY MEJOR ENTRENANDO QUE TU MALDITO DRAGON!- Nuria se levantó de piso, caminó hasta una banca cercana y se sentó para observarse las manos

- Si no hubiese sido por las mangas no me salvo de la raspada... hablando de herida, chikorita, sal-

El pequeño pokemon de hierva salió aterrado de su pokebola, y, apenas se sintió en libertad, trató de escapar del lado de Nuria, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue atajado por la chica, en pequeño animalito se retorcía entre las blancas manos de la chica tratando de escapar de ella, pero sus intentos eran inútiles y al no tener garras y estar tan herido, no tenía forma alguna de lastimarla.

- Tú también quieres salir de esta ilusión que te están creando y comenzar tu vida?- El pokemon hizo como si no le hubiesen hablado y seguía tratando huir, pero las fuerzas se le escapaban y no pudo hacer nada para evitar su rendición ante Nuria

- Yo también quiero entrar en mi realidad y comenzar mi vida, una vida nueva en la que no tenga que recordar mi pasado, a decir verdad, no es algo que me agrade mucho recordar, por eso, me gustaría que almenos trataras de hacerme caso- El pokemon miró hacia otro rincón sin prestarle atención

- Bien, como quieras, mientras no te escapes y obedezcas, estaremos bien- Nuria contempló unos segundos la pokebola del chikorita - No creo que sea necesario usarla contigo

El pokemon de hierva miró a Nuria sorprendido de que no lo hubiera regresado a su pokebola, mientras que esta se paraba de la banca y caminaba unos pasos hacia delante

- ¡Chikó!- Nuria miró hacia atrás y vio a chikorita caminando a su lado

- ¿No vas a dejarme?- El pokemon miró al suelo sin ponerle atención

- Entonces me seguirás solo por compromiso, ¿no?- El pokemon seguía sin dar ni una sola señal de oírla

- Eh... ¿puedo llamarte Kamui?- el pokemon la quedó mirando a causa del comentario un tanto fuera de lugar según él.

- Hay muchos entrenadores que les ponen nombres a sus pokemons, dicen que trae suerte- Nuria se hincó cerca de su pokemon - ¿Qué dices?- El chikorita suspiró y la miró con una expresión la cual le hizo sentir la aprobación del chikorita que, una vez dada su opinión, siguió caminando hacia la ruta que conducía a ciudad cerezo.

- Oye, ¡espera, espera!- Nuria trotó suavemente hacia Kamui quien ya iba un poco adelantado en comparación con ella.

- Oye Kamui

- Chiko?- El pokemon le contestó sin mirarla

- Me alegra que aceptaras venir conmigo

El pokemon no tuvo respuesta para el comentario, así que solo siguió caminando con su dueña por el camino de tierra que llevaba a ciudad cerezo.

Y así comenzó el largo viaje pokemon de Nuria, el que le traería muchos descubrimientos y gente por conocer, pero por ahora, solo debía cumplir su objetivo, entregar el huevo pokemon, y dejar que el resto de las cosas ocurrieran como debían ocurrir.


	2. Damisela en apuros

Después de hablar con el profesor pokemon y recibir a Kamui, Nuria y su pokemon partieron camino hacia la casa del profesor pokemon por la boscosa ruta 29, sin saber que recibirían una pequeña sorpresa.

- Chikooo- Kamui se detuvo a causa del cansancio y se sentó en el corto pasto que cubría la ruta

- ¿Estás cansado verdad? Yo también lo estoy, descansemos un rato antes de llegar a ciudad cerezo. Espero que no quede muy lejos de aquí-

Nuria se acercó a una roca y se sentó en ella, mientras que Kamui permanecía sentado a cierta distancia, al parecer sus relaciones no prosperaban lo suficiente aún, Nuria solo pensaba en que si le obedecía en batalla, al menos estarían bien por el momento.

Nuria sacó su pokegear y lo abrió para ver la hora

- Aún estamos bien, por suerte tenemos el tiempo de sobra y, si mis planes no fallan, nos sobrará el tiempo como para ir a dar una vuelta por ciudad cerezo antes de ir a la casa del profesor, ¿qué te parece Kamui?-

Kamui seguía descansando sin poner atención a las palabras de Nuria, sintiendo la brisa del viento y todas las cosas que lo poco de bosque que quedaba en la ruta podía dar

- Sigues sin ponerme atención ¿verdad?- Nuria dejó caer su barbilla entre sus manos y lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de que Kamui se distrajera.

- ¿Chii?- Kamui reaccionó rápidamente y levantó su cabeza al percibir un leve sonido

- ¿Qué pasa Kamui?- Nuria lo quedó mirando poniendo nuevamente sus manos sobre su regazo

- ¡Ayúdenme!- Un fuerte grito de mujer rompió el silencio del lugar

- Kamui, ese grito fue el de una chica... -

Kamui logró percibir la esencia que emanaba la chica y el resto de personas que debían estar con ella y corrió tras su rastro.

-¡¡Kamui, e...espera!!-

Cap. 2

Damisela en apuros

Nuria corrió tras Kamui y, después de unos cuantos segundos de correr entre troncos, matorrales y piedras, llegaron al lugar en el que estaba la chica

- Chiko- Kamui detuvo a Nuria con su látigo y la ocultó junto a él tras una gran roca

- ¿Qué pasa? - Nuria logró divisar a la chica que gritaba junto a dos hombres, los cuales la tenían amarrada a un árbol y entre las manos de uno de los hombres, una bolsa era sostenida

- ¡¡AYUDAA!!- la chica gritaba amarrada al árbol

- Ja, ¿y tu crees que vendrán a ayudarte?, nadie anda por esta parte del bosque, acéptalo, estás condenada-

- ¡Malditos ladrones, si no me hubiesen quitado a mi pokemon ya se las verían conmigo!-

- Ya cállate, que con la boca cerrada te ves mejor- El hombre trató de acercare a ella, pero antes de poder hacer algo, le llegó una patada de la chica

- ¡Ni lo pienses idiota!- La chica lo miró molesta -... ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!-

La chica comenzó a moverse como loca y a gritar mientras el par de hombres trataba de callarla sin notar que Nuria y Kamui los espiaban ocultos tras una roca.

- Hay que hacer algo Kamui... - Nuria observó la piedrecilla que había en el suelo y notó que había algunas lo suficientemente grandes como para golpear a alguien - Creo que podemos distraerlos... -

Mientras tanto, ambos ladrones hablaban sobre la chica

- ¿Crees que ella sea la que buscamos?-

- No, lo dudo en verdad, es demasiado salvaje para serlo, pero almenos tenemos a su pokemon-

Es verdad, hay que ser agradecidos.- ¡HEY! ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE SOY UNA SALVAJE!- gritó enojada la chica. COMO 

Ambos hombres suspiraron al mismo tiempo y observaron la pokebola sin prestarle atención a los alegatos de la chica

- ¡¡Ni se les ocurra tocar a mi pokemon!!- La chica trataba inútilmente de patearlos y gritaba por si alguien podía oírla

- Oh, si, no te preocupes, está en muy buenas manos-

- Si, además, ¿qué puedes hacer tu por tu bicho este?-

- Grrr... - La chica los miró con rabia y nuevamente se puso a gritar y a dar patadas como loca – ¡Suelten a mi pokemon, cobardes, ya verán, cuando me libere los patearé tan fuerte en el trasero que llegarán a la luna!-

- Quizás somos cobardes, pero tenemos tu pokemon y eso es lo que importa, JAJAJA-

- ...- La chica los miró con odio y luego lanzó un suspiro. Miró hacia una de las partes altas del pequeño bosque y vio volar por el aire una piedrita de tamaño mediano, la cual siguió con la vista y vio caer sobre la cabeza de uno de los ladrones.

- Auch, eso dolió-

- ¿Qué te pasa Siann?-

- No lo sé, estoy seguro que algo me calló en la cabeza-

- Debió ser una semilla de algún árbol, no creo que sea otra cosa- Otra piedra calló sobre la cabeza del otro hombre

- Auch-

- Viste, te dije, esto no pueden ser semillas, Auch- Otra piedra calló sobre la cabeza de Siann y unos segundos después otra sobre la cabeza del otro hombre y cada vez comenzaban a caer más-

- Te dije, ESTO NO ES COMUN, ¡¡¡ALGUIEN NOS DESCUBRIÓ!!!-

- ¡¡Kamui, hojas navaja!!-

Una lluvia de hojas calló contra ambos ladrones, quienes notaron a Nuria y Kamui entre las piedras

- Mira ahí, esa chica nos estaba viendo, nos descubrió-

Nuria y Kamui, al ser descubiertos por ambos hombres, notaron que no les quedaba alternativa, por lo que salieron de entre las piedras y se prepararon para luchar.

- ¡¡Suelten a la chica!!-

- No sin una batalla-

Ambos hombres lanzaron sus pokebolas y Nuria y Kamui se pusieron en posición de batalla, mientras que la chica observaba lo que ocurría

- ¡Onix, yo te elijo!-

- ¡Kamui, ataca!-

- ¡Chiko!-

El gran pokemon de piedra apareció enfrente de Kamui, mirándolo con furia para lograr hacerlo retroceder, pero solo logró poner aún más a la defensiva al pokemon de hierva

- Onix, golpe roca!!-

- Wooo-

Onix envistió a Kamui lanzándolo contra un árbol, tratando de aprovechar su tamaño para vencer al pequeño pokemon de hierba, pero este se levantó con rapidez y esquivó el segundo golpe del pokemon de roca haciéndolo chocar contra el árbol que en un principio le había dado la ventaja

- Kamui, tenemos la ventaja por el tipo de pokemon, así que hay que usar un ataque de hierva, ¡hojas navaja!-

- ¡Chiko!-

Kamui giró su cabeza y lanzó unas cuantas hojas cortantes hacia su enemigo, el cual lanzó un grito de dolor a causa del corte causado por Kamui

- ¡Muy bien!-

- Aún no hagas escándalo, esto apenas comienza, ¡Onix, rompe roca!-

- !WOOOO!-

Onix se lanzó contra una roca cercana y la destruyó volviéndola pequeños trozos lo suficientemente grandes como para lastimas a un pokemon, hiriendo finalmente a Kamui y haciéndolo caer contra la hierva.

Nuria gritó, tratando de animarlo

- ¡¡Kamui, ya no debe faltar mucho, levántate!-

Kamui se levantó juntando todas sus fuerzas y logró volver a ponerse de pie. El pokemon había logrado percibir el nerviosismo en la voz de su dueña y no quería arruinar su primera batalla, no podía fallarle a la primera, si lo hacía, tenía miedo de ser abandonado de nuevo.

- ¡¡Kamui, hojas navaja otra vez!-

- ¡¡Chikoo!-

Kamui lanzó un ataque de hojas navaja juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con ellas lastimó al Onix dejándolo seriamente herido y cortando gran cantidad de la hierbas que rodeaban el campo de batalla

-¡¡Onix!-

- Wo... -

Onix calló desmayado al suelo sin tener las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse quedando fuera de combate, su dueño lo regresó a su pokebola con una expresión de rabia en su rostro, pero antes de que Nuria y Kamui hayan dado su grito de victoria, un ataque inesperado por parte del spearrow del otro hombre dejó a Kamui demasiado débil como para seguir luchando.

-¡¡Kamui!-

Nuria corrió hacia su pokemon y alejó al spearrow de él. Pudo notar que Kamui había sido muy herido por el spearrow y, enojada a causa del tramposo ataque, se lanzó contra el tipo del spearrow

- ¡Tramposo!- Le gritó al tipo en la cara.

- ¡¿Pues que más esperabas?! ¿Qué no sabes aún quienes somos?.-

- Emm... no.-

- Nosotros somos el famoso equipo rocket.-

- ¿El equipo rocket?.-

- Así es, somos ladrones profesionales, y nuestra misión es capturar a los pokemons más poderosos del mundo. Y además, bien sabe la gente que, cuando nosotros queremos algo, simplemente nos lo llevamos.-

- Oigan, se supone que la entrenadora Tsukamori junto con Lance y Satoshi los vencieron a ustedes hace años, ¿cómo es que siguen en el negocio?.-

- Eso es porque... porque.– El hombre miró dudoso a su compañero, quien al verse con el bulto, trató de dar una respuesta razonable

- Pues eso es información confidencial, imposible dártela, además, ¿¡QUE TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO!?, ¡Spearrow, ve por su chikorita!.-

El pokemon lanzó un grito de lucha y, aumentando su velocidad para arrancarlo con facilidad de los brazos de la chica, se lanzó contra ella.

- ¡Kamui, no te voy a entregar de ninguna forma!-

Nuria cubrió al pokemon con su cuerpo para que el spearrow no pudiera lastimarlo, consiguiendo llamar la atención de Kamui, que notó que no todos los entrenadores eran iguales, incluso, que quizás su nueva entrenadora mecería una oportunidad

¡ALÉJATE POLLO!- 

Nuria y Kamui abrieron nuevamente sus ojos y vieron algo que los sorprendió, frente a ellos, la chica que antes había sido capturada por el equipo rocket, estaba ahora libre, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el spearrow

Esa chica realmente está loca... – Kamui asintió a las palabras de Nuria. Y ustedes... - La chica se volteó para observar al equipo rocket con el spearrow entre sus manos, arrancándole las plumas para descargar su furia. No... nosotros solo... jejeje- Ambos hombres trataron de escapar asustados al ver que la chica en verdad era ruda ¡DEVUÉLVANME A MI POKEMON!, ¡PAR DE COBARDES!- 

La chica se lanzó contra ambos hombres y les pateó el trasero, haciéndolos caer para luego pararse sobre ellos y pisotearlos.

Bueno, ahora ¡Me entregarán mi pokemon!- Dijo la chica mientras saltaba sobre ellos. Su rostro rojo por la furia podía haber asustado al más valiente de los hombres, sin duda la habían provocado, por lo que Kamui y Nuria guardaron silencio y observaban la situación. ¡Toma, toma, aquí está tu pokemon, pero por favor déjanos ir!- Suplicó uno de los hombres, mientras su compañero miraba a la chica suplicándole piedad con su mirada. Muchas gracias- La chica tomó su pokebola, bajó de ellos y, con una expresión dulce en su rostro y una voz tan femenina que nadie hubiera pensado que era la misma chica que andaba pateando traseros y luego saltando sobre ellos dijo Ahora, les agradecería que se fueran de aquí, por favor.- Cla... claro... ¡Corre!- Ambos hombres se levantaron y corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas les permitían. ¡Nunca te volveré a hacer caso cuando elijas una víctima!!- ¡Solo cállate! ¿Quieres?- Y gané- 

Nuria y Kamui miraron a la chica aún sorprendidos por su cambio de carácter sin atreverse a hablarle hasta que notaron que ella se les acercaba, provocándoles un terror bastante notorio, el que trataron de disimular sin conseguir un muy buen resultado.

Disculpen, pero... ¿quiénes son?, nunca los había visto por estos lados- ...¿no nos patearás?- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ah ¿lo dicen por lo de antes? No se preocupen, solo pasa cuando me provocan- La chica movió su mano de arriba abajo mientras sonreía y luego se puso en cuclillas para comunicarse mejor con Nuria y Kamui. 

Ahora que Nuria la veía mejor, se dio cuenta de que usaba la vestimenta típica de ciudad cerezo.

En los diversos continentes del mundo pokemon, se utilizaban distintos tipos de ropajes. Además, cada región tiene un estilo de ropa diferente con pocas cosas en común con los otros, aunque en la actualidad, solo la gente de más edad los usaba para recordar viejos tiempos, pero esta chica no parecía tener más de 20 años, por lo que debía pertenecer a una familia muy estricta con sus costumbres.

El traje que la chica usaba era un vestido café claro, sin mangas, con una polera azul debajo, la parte de abajo era amplia y llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, en el ruedo tenía adornos de colores y más arriba muchas figuras geométricas de colores vivos, botas de cuero cafés, de las que se utilizan para escalar con adornos de flores al igual que la polera y un cintillo azul que llevaba en su frente, el cual era tapado por su larga cabellera rojiza.

La chica de cabello rojo los miró y le dio la mano a Nuria.

¡Venga, arriba!- Nuria vio que la chica trataba de ayudarla, así que le tomó la mano y se paró tambaleándose en el primer momento. ¿Qué pasa?- Mis piernas, se me durmieron y hace cosquillas- Nuria seguía tambaleándose, pero aún seguía en pie. No te preocupes, se quita rápido. ¡Es verdad!, ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!, Como esta ruta no es peligrosa, siempre me vengo por ella muy confiada, es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto, soy tan desafortunada.- La chica puso cara de desdichada y luego volvió a la normalidad cuando escuchó el comentario de Nuria. No te preocupes, en verdad, nosotros solo servimos de distracción, quien les pateó el trasero fuiste tu.- Muchas gracias, es que con mi hermano menor solemos pelear y las luchas contra el me han enseñado mucho, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- Me llamo Nuria.- Mucho gusto, yo soy Sally Hopeheart y vengo de ciudad cerezo. No sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, no se como pagarte... ¡Ya sé!, ¿Eres una entrenadora pokemon novata verdad?- Si... hoy comencé mi viaje, pero solo voy hasta la casa del profesor pokemon, de ahí regreso hasta ciudad Newbark.- Ya veo... de cualquier forma, es bueno conocer los pueblos vecinos, ven conmigo, te mostraré nuestra casa, es muy bonita.- Sally tomó a Nuria de la mano y se la llevó a rastras hasta ciudad cerezo. ¡Oye!, ¡Con calma, que puedo caminar sola!- Dijo mientras trataba de no tropezarse 

El camino era hermoso, todo estaba lleno de verdor por la ruta, hacia mucho tiempo que Nuria no salía a caminar por ella ya que siempre permanecía dentro de su casa sin hacer mucho más que jugar videojuegos en su habitación. Pero ahora que tenía a Kamui, las cosas deberían ser un poco distintas.

Miró a Sally y pensó que sería bueno hablarle, después de todo, ir todo el camino en silencio podría ser aburrido.

Este camino es muy peligroso ¿verdad?- ¡Claro que no! En verdad esta ruta es muy segura, casi nadie va a pie por ella, todos van en auto o en motocicleta o cualquier cosa así, muy pocos nos damos el trabajo de caminar y los peligros de esta ruta acabaron cuando la maestra Tsukamori, el maestro Lance y El maestro Ash destruyeron al equipo Rocket hace 12 años.- Ya veo... pero al parecer el equipo rocket ha vuelto.- Eso parece... aunque es extraño, porque dicen que la maestra Tsukamori y los demás los dejaron con miedo.- Si... ¿verdad que es sorprendente?- ¿Quién?- Tsukamori, no solo era una maestra con el sable pistola, sino también una maestra entrenadora, además era una persona muy amable y preocupada por los pokemon, también se dice de que mientras Ash y Lance peleaban afuera, ella se internó por entre los laberintos de la base del equipo rocket y venció sola al líder. Sus historias en verdad nunca dejan de sorprenderme.- Nuria hablaba feliz acerca de Tsukamori. Es verdad, a mí tampoco, casi y me parece que alguien así no puede ser humano. Dicen que incluso usando un kimono o alguna cosa que dificultase las batallas nada le impedía ganarlas, sin duda nadie la supera con las armas ni los pokemon, no por nada le decían el ninetales negro por su elegancia y su furia al luchar.- También sé que nadie sabe de donde es, simplemente apareció, ¿no crees que es extraño?.- Si, aunque hay teorías de que viene de un pueblo muy antiguo llamado Riverwood en el que vive gente con poderes psíquicos, más que seguro es de allí.- No lo creo, además, dicen que Riverwood no existe y es solo una leyenda.- Dijo Sally incrédula Imposible, también dicen que son mezclas entre elfos y extraterrestres y que ahora son considerados pokemon, y que luego se fusionaron con dioses y...- ¿Te crees todo eso?- Sally la miró con cara de ''por favor niña, entra a la realidad''. Pues... sip- Nuria la miró sonriendo. Ay niña... todos saben que eso es una leyenda, es mejor creer en cosas existentes como los pokemon legendarios, el wigglytuff de pascua... no sé, otras cosas ¡Pero en Riverwood no! Aunque... quizás haya algo distinto o parecido...- Viste, viste, también crees que si, acéptalo.- Bueno, un poquito pero... - Sally levantó la cabeza del suelo y miró hacia delante.- ¡Mira, la entrada hacia Ciudad Cerezo! ¡Vamos, rápido!.- Sally corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su pueblo. ¡Espera!, ¡Que ando con Kamui en brazos!- ¡Vamos!, Los chikoritas no pesan tanto como para retardar, si quieres lo llevo yo.- No te preocupes... aunque... sino te molesta...- ¡Claro que no!- 

Sally tomó en brazos a Kamui y partió corriendo hacia el pueblo gritando como loca.

Esa chica es toda una caníbal... no hay forma de poder dudar de eso...- 

Nuria corrió hacia ciudad Cerezo, ya veía que Sally le hacía algo a Kamui. Era, sin duda, la persona más caníbal que había conocido en su vida, habría que andar con cuidado cerca de ella.

Al llegar, Sally estaba en la entrada esperándola con Kamui en brazos y mirando hacia la ruta. Al ver a Nuria cerca, se puso en la mitad de la entrada y dijo.

Aquí es Nuria, bienvenida a Ciudad cerezo, la ciudad del bosque y mi hogar.- ¡Que linda es!- Kamui juntó sus fuerzas para poder levantar la cabeza y observarla. Después de eso demostró su admiración mirando atentamente cada cosa que había en la ciudad. Chikooo- 

La ciudad estaba cubierta de arboles de cerezo a la entrada, las calles estaban rodeadas de flores, los fuertes rayos del sol apenas y penetraban por sobre el ramaje de algunos arboles, los que eran iluminados, extrañamente, por el sol. Tenían una fuente de agua pequeña en el centro de la ciudad que podía divisarse desde la entrada y, alrededor de esta, yacían todas las casas, tiendas, el centro pokemon, el hospital y todas las cosas que son realmente necesarias, sin olvidar claro, arboles que llegaban hasta el techo de las casas y muchas flores. La gente caminaba por la ciudad muy feliz, en su mayoría gente mayor, todos con ropas tradicionales.

¿Verdad que es bonita?, Todos ayudamos a mantenerla, somos una ciudad muy unida, aunque algunas personas olvidan que somos una ciudad.- ¿Y eso por que?- Dicen que somos un pueblo porque somos muy unidos y muy amables, no somos con el resto de las ciudades que hay en la actualidad, al contrario, nuestras actividades principales son el turismo, la crianza de miltanks, la pesca y la florería, pero todo tiene que ver con la naturaleza, sin duda alguna, somos un pueblo bendecido por el gran celebi- Dijo Sally mientras caminaban por la ciudad. ¿Idolatran a un pokemon sagrado?- ¡Claro!, no por nada a este lugar le llaman el pueblo de celebi, aunque su hogar no sea esta ciudad lamentablemente.- 

Esa tradición era bastante común, ya que la religión primeriza del mundo pokemon había sido el culto hacia ellos, la religión decía que había un pokemon que fue enviado de otro planeta y, al verse en el vacío, creó a dos seres para que crearan un planeta, esos dos seres habían sido mew, dios del cielo y celebi, el dios de la tierra y todo lo que en ella estuviera. Como el cielo era tan extenso y la tierra era tan compleja, crearon a dos guardianes que se encargarían de proteger la tierra y el aire, ho-oh, el ave arco iris, guardián de los seres que habitan el planeta, a los que observa desde los aires y lugia, dios del cielo, que ayuda a mew a recorrer el firmamento y el agua.

El tiempo pasó y después del pokemon llegó el hombre. Los pokemon trataron de ser amigos de los hombres, pero no pudieron, los hombres habían sido crueles y, en vez de aceptarlos como hermanos por ser hijos de un mismo mundo, los cazaron y volvieron sus esclavos, sin ponerles atención a sus peticiones pacíficas.

Esta traición por parte de los hombres hizo enojar a ho-oh, guardián de la tierra y a lugia, guardián del aire y el agua por la traición de los humanos. Los pokemon sagrados tomaron una decisión terrible, ellos decidieron acabar con los humanos hasta que aceptaran su error, comenzando una guerra terrible en la que los humanos llevaban la desventaja.

Pasaba el tiempo y los humanos desaparecían sin conseguir el fin de la guerra, los pokemon decían que los hombres no podrían sobrevivir, porque ellos no conocían la paz y no creían en su existencia, pero no acertaron, un día, los hombres reconocieron su error y pidieron paz a los pokemon sagrados, los cuales, sin siquiera titubear, aceptaron su rendición.

Al acabar la guerra, los pokemon sagrados y los humanos firmaron leyes que les permitirían vivir en paz, en las que principalmente, los pokemons y los humanos debían vivir como hermanos y las pokebolas eran un artefacto sacrílego que nunca debía volver a ser usado por nada ni nadie, ya que eso atentaría contra las leyes de la nueva alianza.

Después de eso, todo en el mundo fue paz y tranquilidad, los pokemons y los humanos se ayudaban mutuamente y habían creado altares y templos para sus dioses, los pokemons sagrados. En todas las ciudades habían templos para alabar a celebi, mew, ho-oh, lugia y un templo principal en un lugar que aún no se ha podido descubrir, el cual era el templo del todopoderoso pokemon creador de sus divinidades.

Todos creían que la paz sería eterna, pero no fue así, en el mundo habían dos torres, la torre del cielo, que flotaba por los aires, habitada por lugia, la cual llevaba la buena fortuna al lugar por el que pasaba y la torre de Tellus, el santuario de ho-oh, en donde la gente iba a ver a ho-oh para rezarle por la paz y sus deseos personales.

Todo era muy pacífico y prospero, hasta que algo terrible pasó, una noche, un grupo de humanos que querían demostrar que ellos eran superiores a los pokemon y que habían sido creados para dominarlo todo, decidiendo quemar la torre del cielo y la torre de Tellus y luego atrapar a ho-oh y lugia, junto con todos los pokemons de la torre con pokebolas, ya que decían que los pokemon les temían a ellas porque demostraban la superioridad del hombre.

Después de quemar la torre, los humanos entraron al cuarto de ho-oh y al de lugia en la torre del cielo para tratar de atraparlos, pero se llevaron una terrible sorpresa, los pokemon se habían enterado de los planes de los humanos y estaban preparados para acabar con los seres que se habían revelado.

Ambos pokemon destruyeron al grupo de humanos y encerraron sus almas para que estos no volvieran jamás a revelarse contra nadie.

Los pokemon sagrados miraron a su alrededor y vieron algo que les sorprendió, ningún humano había ayudado a ningún pokemon, todos habían salido ilesos con la ayuda de estos, pero los pokemon habían sido heridos por las llamas mientras trataban de proteger a los mal agradecidos humanos, que los habían tirado a un lado y solo miraban como se quemaba la torre.

Por entre las cenizas, ho-oh buscó si había algún pokemon herido, y su tristeza y furia fueron incontrolables al descubrirlo, tres de sus hijos habían muerto quemados dentro de la torre y en la de Lugia lo mismo había ocurrido, tres hijos de lugia y tres hijos de ho-oh habían muerto quemados.

Lugia y Ho-oh, enfurecidos por lo ocurrido, destruyeron todos los pueblos humanos hasta que encontraron la solución, ambos pokemon utilizaron parte de su poder en revivir a sus tres hijos muertos, dándoles una gran cantidad de poderes, volviéndolos guardianes de la tierra y el aire.

Ho-oh revivió a sus tres hijos, poniéndoles un nuevo nombre, uno fue Suicune, la encarnación del viento del norte y guardián del mar, el que era tan indomable y libre como el viento, volviéndose el rey de las criaturas marinas, otro fue Raikow, la encarnación del trueno, rey de los pokemon hijos de ho-oh que fuesen nacidos bajo ese elemento y Entei, la encarnación del volcán, guardián de todos los pokemon hijos de ho-oh que hubiesen nacido bajo el elemento fuego.

Lugia, al igual que Ho-oh, volvió a los tres pequeños y débiles hijos del viento en guardianes, uno fue articuno, el hijo de lugia guardián de los hielos y hermano de Suicune, patriarca de las criaturas de ese elemento, zapdos, el guardián del trueno y hermano de Raikow y Moltres, hijo de Lugia, guardián del fuego y hermano de Entei.

Después de eso, todo volvió a estar en paz, aunque ya nada era como antes, los pokemon y los humanos se distanciaron y ya nadie veía a los pokemon sagrados más que las personas de corazón puro, los humanos debieron aprender a vivir sin los pokemon, aunque como eran débiles y los necesitaban, comenzaron a atraparlos para volver a ser sus amigos y recuperar aquel lazo que los unía en el pasado, esperanzados porque algún día la paz volviera al mundo.

Me parece increíble que aún hayan ciudades y pueblos en las que se alabe a Celebi, me agradaría poder conocer un templo.- ¿De verdad te interesaría?, ¡Entonces yo te lo mostraré! Ya verás que te encantará, pero antes hay que llevar a Kamui al centro pokemon.- Es cierto, dime Sally, ¿Dónde está el centro pokemon?- Está muy cerca de aquí, ven, sígueme.- 

Nuria y Sally partieron corriendo hasta el centro pokemon. A Nuria le sorprendió que Sally saludara a todo el mundo y todos se saludaban con todos, al parecer no había nadie que desconociera a otra persona, la gente se veía tan feliz y amable, era demasiado diferente a ciudad Newbark, allí todo el mundo era apático y casi no había gente amable, quizás las plantas en verdad podían alegrar a la gente, o simplemente era verdad que eran un pueblo bendecido por Celebi, pero, fuese cual fuese la respuesta había algo extraño en todo esto, ¿por qué habían tan pocos niños?, Durante todo el camino hasta el centro pokemon, solo vio a cinco, cuando pudiera le preguntaría a Sally.

Listo, aquí es, el centro pokemon de ciudad Cerezo, ¿bonito no?- Pues, es muy florido...- 

El centro era lo más extraño que había visto, jamás pensó que podría estar en el tronco de un árbol, y no era un árbol común, era el árbol más grande y macizo que había visto en su vida, dentro de él estaba el centro pokemon más grande que había visto.

No te quedes pasmada mirando, hay mucho tiempo para eso, primero vamos a curar a Kamui.- S..si.- 

Ambas chicas entraron por la puerta automática que se abrió apenas se acercaron a ella.-

Buenos días Sally, ¿vienes con una amiga?- Si Joy, te la presento, su nombre es Nuria y viene de Newbark por un encargo del profesor Utsugi- Dijo Sally mientras le entregaba a Kamui y la pokebola que el equipo Rocket había tratado de robarle. ¡Sally!, ¿Que le ocurrió a este pokemon?, Está en muy mal estado.- Verás Joy, iba por la ruta cuando aparecieron dos hombres que decían ser parte del equipo Rocket y me capturaron a mi y a Tidus y...- Eso es imposible, el equipo Rocket se desvaneció cuando la maestra Tsukamori, el maestro Lance y el maestro Ash destruyeron la base.- Pero al parecer, el equipo Rocket ya se ha recuperado y ha vuelto- Dijo Nuria. Eso es terrible, ahora los entrenadores volverán a tener miedo... - No se preocupe enfermera Joy, si hay más gente como Nuria, el mundo estará a salvo como en la época de la maestra Tsukamori.- ¿Uh?- ¡Nuria salvó mi vida y la de Tidus!- ¿En verdad?, ¡Increíble!, esa chica debe ser muy valiente.- No es para tanto, en verdad solo serví de distractorio para que Sally pudiera escapar, ella en verdad fue quien venció al equipo rocket con sus propias manos.- Jijiji, eso es normal en Sally, casi siempre está luchando contra su hermano y el pokemon de él, por eso se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ahora si me disculpan, debo atender a sus pokemon, si quieren vallan a dar una vuelta mientras.- ¿Cuánto le tomará Joy?- Veamos... por el estado de tu chikorita... aproximadamente una hora, pero no te preocupes, el no tiene nada del otro mundo, solo está rasguñado y cansado, así que puedes irte tranquila, ya verás que cuando vuelvas estará mejor.- Muchas gracias enfermera Joy.- Ven Nuria, mientras esperamos te daré un tur por ciudad Cerezo y luego volvemos al centro a buscar a Kamui.- Sí.- 

Nuria y Sally caminaron por la ciudad mientras Sally hablaba.

Y pues aquí estamos, ciudad Cerezo, este es el centro de la ciudad, por aquí hay pequeños locales comerciales y todo lo que se vende se encuentra por aquí, ah, ¿ves eso de ahí? Esa es la tienda de medicinas pokemon –Dijo Sally señalando con el dedo mientras caminaban- ahí solo venden medicinas y comida natural. ¿Y pokebolas?- No, porque son sacrílegas, en este pueblo no las vendemos, aunque usamos pokebolas artesanales cuando nos encariñamos con un pokemon.- Pero si la religión de Celebi dice que las pokebolas son un sacrilegio y no deben ser usadas.- Así es, pero dice que no pueden ser usadas para obligar a un pokemon a estar contigo, pero nosotros somos muy diferentes, por ejemplo, Tidus es el hijo del pokemon que tenía mi madre, el se encariñó conmigo y ahí pude atraparlo cuando nuestro lazo de amistad no fue obligatorio y el decidió tener una pokebola.- Ya veo, por cierto ¿Qué clase de pokemon es Tidus?.- Es un tediursa.- Ya veo... ¿tu hermano también tiene uno?- No, él tiene un beedril.- ¿Y como lo consiguió?- Pues una vez estaba caminando por el bosque y vio a un entrenador maltratando a un weedle, así que se acercó a él y le dijo que si seguía diciendo que era inútil y solo le hacía perder dinero y tiempo, que lo abandonara y el hombre le hizo caso, botó la pokebola y se fue. De ahí, mi hermano se llevó al weedle con la pokebola y en casa lo curó y cuidó hasta que este se volvió fuerte, y cuando ya estaba en buenas condiciones mi hermano rompió la pokebola enfrente del weedle y le dijo que era nuevamente libre, pero al contrario, el weedle decidió quedarse con él, de ahí el weedle vivió con nosotros y todos en el pueblo se encariñaron con él y con el tiempo, el weedle se fortalecía más y más, hasta que un día se volvió kakuna y luego pasó a ser beedril, según todos los del pueblo su llegada había sido una bendición para todos porque el pueblo cambió mucho cuando apareció.- Entonces todos quieren mucho a ese weedle.- Así es. ¡Mira Nuria! ¡Es la granja de miltanks!- ¿Granja de miltanks?- Así es, aquí se fabrican diversos productos con leche de miltank, a los pokemon y a los humanos les encantan las cosas hechas con la leche de los miltanks. Mira, es Liseth, ¡Hola Liseth, ven aquí!.- ¿Liseth?- ¡¡MOOOO!!- 

Un miltank gordo y gigante apareció rodando por el campo y se acercó feliz a Sally, quien comenzó a hacerle cariño.

¿Cómo estás Liseth?- Mooo.- Yo también estoy bien, ¡Mira Liseth, esta chica se llama Nuria y me salvó la vida hoy!- Moo mo.- El miltank miró feliz a Nuria y le habló, al parecer había comprendido a Sally y la estaba agradeciendo a Nuria por haber salvado a la chica. ¡Hola Sally!, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Muy bien Señor Cow.- ¿Y esa niña quien es?- Su nombre es Nuria, viene de Newbark a hacer un encargo de parte del profesor Utsugi.- Ya veo.- ¡Y salvó mi vida!- Entonces debe ser una entrenadora muy poderosa, ¿usas pokebolas verdad?- Si, pero mi pokemon lo llevo siempre afuera, quiero ser su amiga sin tener que obligarlo.- Eso es bueno, que si tratas de obligar a tu pokemon... - 

Sally se puso en medio de Nuria y el criador de Miltanks para detenerlos.

Ehhh... disculpe ¿ha visto a Reiji? Hace rato que no lo veo y me preocupa.- De seguro fue a la playa a esperar al abuelo.- ¿Hoy también fue a pescar?- Eso parece.- Muchas gracias, creo que le presentaré a Nuria mi hermano y mi abuelo, vamos Nuria, corre, corre.- ¡Adiós Sally, adiós niña amiga de Sally!- ¡Adiós señor Cow!- ...- 

Después de haber corrido un poco se detuvieron para poder respirar un rato.

Estuvo cerca, un poco más y no vives para contarlo.- Eso parece.- Escucha, si alguien te pregunta por las pokebolas, solo di que tu pokemon va fuera de ellas, en el pueblo no somos partidarios de las pokebolas cuando no conoces muy bien a tu pokemon y tu amistad no es muy resistente, así que debes decir que tienes a Kamui hace mucho, ¿si?- Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.- Muy bien, ahora vamos, que desde aquí se puede ver la playa, ahora conocerás a mi hermano y a mi abuelo.- 

Nuria y Sally caminaron hasta la playa, a la que llegaron con rapidez. Cuando estaban cerca de la arena, Sally miró hacia la baranda que daba hacia el mar y vio a su hermano Reiji mirando el océano, esperando a su abuelo junto con beedril.

¿Ese e..- Nuria no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando Sally le tapó la boca. Esto se hace con profesionalismo- Dijo Sally con la voz muy baja – mírame y aprende- Sally caminó silenciosamente hasta donde estaba su hermano meditando y, cuando estaba muy cerca de él... ¡¡¡¡HIIIIIIII!!!!- ¡¡AHHHH!!- ...- ¡Hola hermanito!- ¡Sally! ¡Eres una salvaje! ¡Ya verás, te agarraré a patadas!- Jujujujuju.- 

Sally escapó camino hacia la playa mientras su hermano corría tras ella gritándole como loco. Nuria y beedril solo los miraron quedando sin comentario alguno, hasta que beedril reaccionó y partió tras su dueño seguido luego por Nuria.

Al llegar a la playa, Nuria vio a Sally y a Reiji mirando el mar gritando muy felices.

¡Que bien, es el abuelo, el abuelo!- ¿El abuelo?- Así es, mi abuelo es pescador en ciudad Cerezo, de seguro viene cargado de peces como siempre, que alegría.- ¡El abuelo está cerca de la orilla!, ¡Vamos a ayudarle!- 

Reiji corrió hacia donde estaba su abuelo y, entrando al agua, ayudó a este a sacar el bote del mar. Al llegar a la orilla, Sally corrió a saludarlo.

¡Abuelo, llegaste, que alegría!- Así es, y hoy la pesca fue muy buena.- ¡Que bien!- Dijeron Sally y su hermano a coro. Y díganme, ¿Quién es la chica?- Es verdad, no me había fijado en ella.- La había olvidado, su nombre es Nuria, viene de ciudad Newbark y viene por un encargo del profesor Utsugi.- Ya veo –dijo el abuelo acercándose a Nuria- Mucho gusto.- Nuria de inclinó nerviosa al hablar. El gusto es mío.- Dijo tranquilo el abuelo. 

El abuelo era bajo, de piel tostada y mayor, su rostro era dulce y cubierto por una larga y espesa barba blanca, su cabello, también blanco, estaba despeinado por la brisa del mar, su ropa era la vestimenta tradicional de ciudad Cerezo, unos pantalones de piel sin curtir con una cantimplora, una chaqueta amarrada con cuerdas en la cintura de color roja y una polera de manga larga verde debajo de ella, en su hombro cargaba una caña de pescar y en su otra mano una bolsa con peces.

¡Abuelo!, ¡Hoy en la mañana unos hombres me atacaron en el bosque, decían ser el equipo rocket y trataron de robar a Tidus, y adivina!- ¿Qué ocurrió?- ¡Nuria me salvó la vida, llegó con su pokemon y me rescató, es muy poderosa!- No fue para tanto, en verdad yo solo los distraje, Sally se lanzó encima de ellos y les dio su merecido.- Mi nieta nunca exagera las cosas, eres una joven muy valiente Nuria, nunca podré acabar de agradecerte el que hayas salvado a Sally, muchas gracias. Ahora díganme, ¿Están seguras de que fue el equipo Rocket, ellos se deshicieron hace 12 años, así que es imposible.- Pero abuelo, el equipo rocket se ha vuelto a juntar y ahora han vuelto para causar miedo.- Entonces eso significa que ya no será tan seguro viajar como antes, habrá que tener mucho cuidado, quizás incluso vengan a atacar a nuestro pueblo que es conocido por sus poderosos pokemon, habrá que avisarle a Jenny para que aumente la seguridad por la noche, quien sabe lo que ese grupo esté planeando.- Tienes razón, Nuria y yo iremos a avisarle a Jenny, después de todo, le dije a Nuria que le enseñaría el templo de Celebi que no queda muy lejos de aquí.- Muy bien Sally, pero recuerda, lleguen antes del anochecer, no olvides que tu amiga debe hacer su entrega y lo mejor será que parta temprano.- Si abuelo, verá que no nos demoraremos.- Mucha suerte.- Vamos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo para que podamos ir al templo y luego a avisarle a Jenny, ah, y no hay que olvidarse de recoger a Kamui y Tidus, que ya ha pasado hora y media de que los dejamos en el centro.- Oki, entonces vamos rápido.- 

Sally asintió con la cabeza y, después de eso, partieron corriendo hacia el templo de Celebi mientras el abuelo y Reiji las veían alejase.

Abuelo, ¿verdad que Sally no se comporta como una chica de 18?- Es verdad, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que abra sus alas al mundo, este pueblo es muy pequeño como para que se quede aquí – Dijo mientras miraba con nostalgia- después de todo... nuestra Sally ya es adulta.- 

Después de un rato de correr, Sally se detuvo y miró hacia lo alto.

Este es.- ¿Uh?.- Este es el templo de Celebi.- ¡Increíble!- Nuria miraba el enorme templo en honor al dios del bosque impresionada. 

Era verdaderamente gigante, todo cubierto de oro y rodeado de árboles tan grandes y resistentes que sentía como si estos protegieran el templo, podía verse caer el agua por las orillas de las resistentes y antiguas escaleras de piedra, las que tenían escritos antiguos por todas partes.

¡Es muy hermoso!.- Y aún no lo has visto por dentro, ven, acompáñame.- 

Sally subió las escaleras seguida por Nuria, que al entrar se sintió tan pequeña y sin importancia que nisiquiera pudo hacer un comentario sobre la belleza del templo, el techo era redondeado y hundido, todo el cielo estaba pintado como un bosque que protege a la tierra del firmamento, abajo, todo estaba rodeado por las flores más hermosas y frescas que en su vida había visto, por debajo de sus pies, una especie de espejo protegía un río que pasaba por debajo de ellas. El agua era cristalina y transparente, realmente era un lugar más que maravilloso.

Sally se acercó al altar de Celebi y se arrodilló para comenzar a rezar, al verla Nuria, hizo lo mismo.

Oh Dios Celebi, te doy gracias por la prosperidad de nuestro pueblo y la salud de mi abuelo, y te pido por mi madre que está con nuestro Dios y por volverme una maestra pokemon para que mi madre esté orgullosa de mi.- 

Nuria abrió sus ojos y miró a Sally.

Entonces Sally también quiere ser una maestra pokemon... pero ¿por qué no habrá partido ya?, además, no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, la madre de Sally está muerta... jamás lo hubiese podido imaginar... quizás sea por eso que no ha querido partir...- Bueno –Dijo Sally mientras se levantaba- Ahora vamos al centro pokemon a buscar a Tidus y a Kamui, luego volvamos a casa, que ya son las nueve y nos tomarán unos 20 minutos llegar hasta casa, así que démonos prisa.- S..si, vamos –Dijo Nuria un poco deprimida, caminando detrás de Sally. 

Ambas salieron del templo de Celebi camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Nuria se sintió muy extraña, la madre de Sally había muerto, jamás pensó que su madre podía estar muerta, no sabía que decirle, pero de cualquier forma, sintió como si alguien dentro de su cabeza la hubiese obligado a decir esas palabras que quería ocultarle a Sally para no traerle malos recuerdos.

Sally, ¿Hace cuanto murió tu madre?.- 

Al oír esa pregunta, Sally se detuvo.

Sally, ¿estás bien?, ¿Estuvo mal la pregunta verdad?- No, no importa, está bien, no dijiste nada malo... Verás, mi madre... – Sally siguió caminando- murió un año después de que nació mi hermano, hace once años, cuando yo tenía 7.- ...- Mi padre trabajaba en el negocio de las flores, en el local que posee nuestra familia, él era el propietario. Un día mi padre y mi madre tuvieron que salir en un viaje de negocios, así que nos dejaron a cargo del abuelo y la abuela, aunque nunca pensamos que ese día sería el último en el que veríamos a mis padres.- ...- Ese día, el avión explotó en el aire por causas desconocidas, todos los pasajeros murieron y nunca se encontró la razón de por que el avión explotó.- ...- Aunque lo que más me entristece, es que mi hermano era muy pequeño y no recuerda nada sobre nuestros padres, solo los ha visto en fotografías y eso me da mucha pena.- ...- Mi madre siempre decía que quería que fuese una maestra pokemon, y ser como la maestra Tsukamori, la entrenadora ejemplar para todo el mundo, pero en mi casa es imposible que me vuelva una maestra, porque debo cuidar la casa, a mi hermano, ayudar a mi abuela y muchas otras cosas más, por eso trato de olvidarlo, pero no puedo, porque ese era el sueño de mi madre.- ...- Pero bueno –levantó Sally la cabeza- ahora hay que pensar en ir al centro pokemon a buscat a nuestros pokemon, así que no pensemos más en el pasado y vamos.- Sí.- Sally... –pensaba Nuria- En verdad ella quiere viajar para ser una entrenadora pokemon, pero quiere mucho a su familia como para hacerlo, en verdad Sally es una persona ejemplar, además, aunque está triste, ella se muestra muy contenta para no preocupar a nadie, Sally en verdad es una persona muy fuerte, incluso podría decirse que su fortaleza es admirable, pero de cualquier forma no es feliz... pobre Sally...- 

Después de la conversación, las dos chicas llegaron unos minutos después al centro pokemon.

Bienvenidas al centro pokemon, ¿vienen a buscar a Tidus y al chikorita verdad?- Así es.- Aquí están, sus pokemon están en muy buen estado. Y sobre tu chikorita, sus heridas solo son superficiales, ten, usa esta pomada durante tres días todas las noches y se repondrá por completo.- Muchas gracias Joy.- Muy bien, ahora volvamos a casa, el abuelo de seguro debe estar muy preocupado.- ¿Pero no iremos avisarle a Jenny sobre el equipo Rocket?.- No te preocupes, todas las noches sueltan un grupo de arcanines para que vigilen la ciudad, así que no habrá problema.- Eso espero.- Muchas gracias por cuidad a nuestros pokemon Joy- No hay problema, pero dense prisa o tu abuelo se molestará Sally.- Si, vamos, no hay que perder el tiempo, que mañana debes partir temprano.- Sí- 

Ambas chicas salieron del centro pokemon y caminaron hasta la casa de Sally.

Y bien, aquí estamos, la última parte del recorrido, ¡bienvenida a mi casa!- ¡Es muy bonita!- 

La casa era de madera y poseía dos pisos, el jardín cubría más terreno que la casa en si, allí había muchas cestas con flores, a un lado, un invernadero y todo lo que era suelo estaba cubierto de pasto, había también un sector lleno de racimos de flores y un arco con rosas cercano a la entrada al jardín, las rejas eran cubiertas por arbustos frondosos y en una orilla, una pequeña gruta por la que pasaba un riachuelo que daba vueltas por entre los arbustos que encerraban los rosales y diversos tipos de flores daba el toque final al hermoso jardín de la casa de Sally, el cual también poseía algunos arboles pequeños y un gran árbol que en lo más arriba, tenía una casa que de seguro era de Sally y Reiji.

Vamos a entrar, te presentaré a mi abuela.- Sí... - 

Sally abrió la puerta de su casa y saludó alegre.-

¡Buenas noches, ya llegamos!.- Ya era hora, tardaste mucho- Dijo Reiji mientras jugaba un videojuego. ¡Pues puedo llegar a la hora que quiera mientras lo sepa el abuelo, que tú seas sordo y no nos hayas escuchado en la playa no es mi culpa!- 

Ahora que estaban dentro de la casa, Nuria podía ver mejor al hermano de Sally, tenía el cabello cortísimo y de color negro, sus ojos eran castaños y usaba un short azul, una polera amarilla y zapatillas blancas al igual que los calcetines.

¡¡Sally, mi niña! ¡Me preocupé mucho por ti cuando el abuelo me contó lo del equipo rocket, ¡Qué terriiiible!- No te preocupes abuela, Nuria y su pokemon me salvaron.- 

La abuela de Sally tenía el cabello negro y largo tomado en un tomate, los ojos cafés y un cuerpo macizo, era la típica campesina de ciudad cerezo, sus vestimentas eran un vestido largo café con un delantal blanco y zapatillas de levantarse

- No es para tanto, solo serví de distracción, en verdad fue Sally quien derrotó al equipo Rocket.-

De cualquier forma eres una heroína niña, así que hay que celebrarlo, haré una gran cena en tu nombre y te daremos hospedaje gratis, así que Sally, ve a hacer la cama y luego me ayudas con la cena. Está bien, ¡ya vengo!- ¡Oye Sally! Mientras tanto llamaré a mi mamá con la pokegear, así que saldré al jardín, ¿Oki?.- ¡Está bien!, Pero no salgas del jardín, que puede ser peligroso afuera.- ¡Siii!.- 

Nuria y Kamui salieron de la casa para llamar a la madre de esta.-

Nuria abrió la pokegear y escribió el número de su casa, luego el sonido de llamando comenzó a sonar y luego la imagen de la madre de Nuria apareció en la pantalla.

¡Nuria!, ¡Hija, que alegría verte!, ¿Cómo estás, y en donde?.- Hola mamá, estoy en la casa de una amiga, su nombre es Sally y vive en ciudad Cerezo, me quedaré en su casa hoy.- Pero hija, que dices, ¿no vez que si te quedas pudiese ser muy peligroso?.- Mamá, sea o no peligroso, sería mucho peor si parto a Newbark ahora, además, son buenas personas.- Pero aquí no podremos dormir, tu padre casi y va a matar a Utsugi.- Pero es que necesito quedarme, no hay autos para ir a dejarme, arcanines tampoco, o me quedo aquí o me expongo a mucho más peligro.- ... está bien, en verdad tienes razón, le comentaré a tu padre lo de que te quedarás en una casa de ciudad cerezo, pero te aviso, no creo que le agrade... - Por favor, les prometo que apenas termine la misión volveré a la casa, es más, mañana en la mañana los llamaré, se los prometo, además, Kamui me protege.- ¿Kamui?- ¡Chiko!- Kamui se puso en la pantalla. Ya veo... entonces te deseo suerte a ti y a tu pokemon... ¡Pero mañana te quiero en la casa!- Si, no te preocupes mamá.- Entonces nos vemos mañana... - Si mamá, eso pueden asegurarlo, ah, y díselo a mi papá.- Está bien... solo espero que no le dé un ataque...- Adiós mamá.- Adiós mi niña.- ...- ¿Nuria?- ¿Si?- Corta.- Está bien.- 

Nuria cortó el teléfono nerviosa y luego suspiró mientras era observada por Kamui.

¿Chiko?- Oye Kamui.- ¿Chii?.- ¿Sabías que Sally es una persona muy sacrificada?- Chiiko- dijo mientras movía la cabeza mostrando su desconocimiento siempre mirando el jardín Así es, Sally es una persona muy esforzada- Dijo mientras tomaba a Kamui en brazos y sacaba la crema para echársela. Kamui... - ...- Perdóname, por mi culpa te lastimaron, en verdad lo siento mucho... - ¡Chiko?- Dijo Kamui sorprendido, jamás nadie le había pedido disculpas cuando había perdido una batalla. En verdad, creo que me gustaría ser como Sally, ella se hizo amiga de su pokemon y luego lo atrapó, no fue como yo que lo hice al revés.- 

Kamui la quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos brillantes, sorprendido por la declaración de su dueña.

Además, aunque ella quiere ser una maestra pokemon no lo hace solo para que su familia tenga su apoyo, e incluso, aunque sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía 7 años, ella siempre se muestra feliz ante todo, aunque su vida ha sido triste, no como yo que vivo haciendo escándalo por todo... - En verdad Sally tiene un corazón muy resistente, pero no creas que es algo tan positivo.- ¡Señor abuelo de Sally!, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Es mi casa, puedo salir cuando yo quiera y a esta hora siempre salgo a observar el cielo.- ...- ¿Estás preocupada por Sally?- 

Nuria asintió con la cabeza

En verdad Sally es, una muy buena nieta, muy preocupada por la gente que la rodea, es por eso que todos le tenemos mucho cariño, es difícil encontrar a alguien como Sally que acepta todo con una sonrisa. El problema es que a veces se preocupa tanto de las personas que se olvida de ella misma, y eso no está bien, como ejemplo se puede mencionar su gran deseo por volverse entrenadora pokemon, deseo que no cumple por hacernos felices a nosotros...- ...- Por eso Nuria quiero pedirte que cuando te vallas... te lleves a Sally contigo.- ¡¡Quuueee??, ¿Qué... en qué está pensando?- El sueño de Sally ha sido el de volverse una entrenadora de pokemon de hierba y poder ver a Celebi, esos eran los sueños que tenía su madre, y ella quiere realizarlos para que su madre sea feliz, pero si no va alguien con ella se devolverá al pueblo y no se atreverá a dejarnos solos, por eso quiero que se valla contigo para que así tu le demuestres que debe seguir con su viaje.- Pe... pero señor... usted sabe que yo solo voy hasta la casa del profesor pokemon y luego regreso hasta ciudad Newbark.- ¿Enserio? Pues yo no lo creo así.- ¿Qué?- Por alguna razón, tengo el presentimiento de que te volverás una entrenadora pokemon y partirás en un largo viaje, y que de seguro podrás conocer al gran Celebi, si Sally lo logra ver, se sentirá muy feliz, por eso te lo pido, por favor, llévate a Sally en tu viaje, después de todo, si no sigues viajando ella podrá volver a casa. Por favor.- ...Está bien, Sally puede venir conmigo... aunque no creo que sea un viaje muy largo...- ¿De verdad?, Muchas gracias, le aseguro que Sally no será una carga para usted, es más, creo que le será de gran ayuda.- ¿Uh?- ¡Abuelo, Nuria, la cena está lista!- ¡Ya vamos! Venga señorita Nuria, le aseguro que le fascinará como cocina mi esposa.- Si... enseguida voy.- Dese prisa, que no es gracia comer frías las cosas, jejejejeje... - 

El abuelo de Sally entró lentamente a la casa y caminó hasta la mesa, en donde Sally, Reiji y la abuela comían.

¿Qué piensas sobre esto Kamui?, será muy duro para ella tener que volver tan rápido hasta casa, cuando se ha ilusionado tanto con su viaje...- Chiii.- Aunque dicen que peor es nada... ¿Qué crees tú Kamui?- Chi chii, chiko...- No tengo ni la menor idea de que dijiste, pero sea lo que sea, debe ser algo así como ''eso dicen'' ¿verdad?- Chii... – Kamui, después de pensarlo un momento, asintió con la cabeza. ¡¡Nuria, date prisa, que la cena se enfría!- ¡Sí, ya vamos!. Ven Kamui, no hay que hacer esperar más a Sally y su familia.- Chikooo – Luego del comentario Kamui suspiró.- 

Nuria entró a la casa y vio a Sally y el resto de su familia comiendo, Sally contaba a su abuela lo ocurrido mientras que esta hacía gestos de impresión, a lo que el abuelo y Reiji se refería, ellos solo se preocupaban de ver la televisión.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer. En eso, Sally agregó a Nuria a la conversación.

Oye Nuria, ¿verdad que los hombres eran muy fuertes?- En verdad no mucho, o eso creo, es solo que a mi aún me falta mucho entrenamiento, quizás si Kamui y yo estuviéramos más entrenados podríamos haber dado una mejor batalla.- Ya veo... ¿y puedo ver a tu bichito? – Dijo la abuela de Sally. Claro.- Nuria le entregó a Kamui a la abuela de Sally, quien, extendiendo sus robustos brazos, lo tomó y observó.- Pero que pokemon más bonito, era obvio, no hay mejores pokemon que los de hierva.- No se nota el favoritismo en esta casa.- Es que nuestra familia ha tenido relación con las plantas desde hace muchísimo tiempo, por eso son nuestros pokemon favoritos, aunque también aceptamos a los normales y los insectos.- Ya veo.- En verdad, si fuera por nosotros abriríamos un gimnasio pokemon de esos dos tipos, hierba/insecto, pero no podemos.- ¿Por qué?- Dijo Nuria mientras introducía en su boca un pedazo de pollo.- Porque en nuestra familia no hay ningún maestro pokemon, así que no tenemos otra alternativa más que solo ser los maestros en el negocio de las plantas.- Ya veo...- Pero bueno, como dicen, si Celebi no nos da alas, nos da patas, ¡así qué no hay que dejarse morir por eso y a mantener nuestras hierbas se ha dicho!- Eso me agrada de la abuela, ella siempre trata de fortalecer el que la familia tiene un invernadero en ciudad Goldenrod al que le va bastante bien, aunque misteriosamente nos ha comenzado a llegar mucho menos dinero.- Es verdad, realmente no sé lo que pasa por allá, traté de llamar por teléfono pero nadie contestó, sea lo que sea, solo espero que estén todos bien.- Yo también espero lo mismo abuela... –Sally miró un reloj antiguo que había dentro de la casa- ¡Pero que hora es!, Pronto serán las once de la noche y Nuria debe partir mañana temprano. Creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir.- Es verdad, además – La abuela de Sally se levantó con esfuerzo de la silla- A mi me está entrando el sueño, vamos familia, todos a dormir, y tu abuelo, no te salgas del horario de sueño.- Sí- Contestó el grupo a coro. 

Unos minutos después de eso, todo el mundo estaba en su habitación preparándose para dormir.

Nuria golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Sally.

¡Pasa!- 

Nuria abrió la puerta y entró.

La habitación de Sally estaba llena de recortes de flores, la mayor parte del techo era sustituido por un gran ventanal desde el que se podía ver el cielo. La cama de Sally era de color azul, y en un rincón de su pieza, aparte de tener un estante con libros, había una gran cantidad de flores, en su mayoría, eran de la misma especie, una que jamás en su vida había visto antes, lo demás era un cajón con juguetes y un closet para guardar la ropa, también había un asiento y una mesa con fotos familiares.

Nuria caminó descalza por la suave alfombra verde y se acercó a Sally, quien rezaba cerca de su cama.

¿Rezas por las noches?- Claro que si- Respondió Sally- Lo hago para que Celebi cuide el espíritu de mi madre y a mi familia. ¿Y para ser una maestra pokemon?- Dijo Nuria mientras miraba un bolso. ¿Po... por que lo dices?- Pues porque puedo ver una mochila que al parecer tiene todo lo necesario para ir de viaje. Y también tiene un llavero de esa flor que tanto tienes en tu pieza, por cierto, ¿qué clase de flor es?- Esa flor... –Sally se levantó del piso y se acercó hasta donde tenía muchas de esas flores- se llama esperanza, dicen que es una flor legendaria. Comprendo... ¿y cual es su leyenda?- Dicen que hace mucho tiempo, un guerrero iba perdido por el desierto, estaba a punto de morir, ya no daba más de sed y solo quería descansar. Hubo un momento en el que el guerrero decidió rendirse y a no seguir luchando más, pero en ese momento, el guerrero vio una de estas flores y sintió que su cuerpo volvía a recobrar las fuerzas perdidas y cuando miró hacia delante, pudo ver un oasis en donde pudo reponerse y sobrevivir hasta que fue encontrado.- Que linda leyenda.- No es esa la única razón por la que me agrada esta flor... si no por que esta flor además era... la flor favorita de mi mamá...- ...- Ella cultivaba muchas de estas flores, pero una vez, unos días después de que ella murió, el invernadero se quemó, y nada más que una de esas hermosas flores quedó, esa era la flor favorita de mi mamá, desde ese día la cuidé, claro, ahora hay muchas hijas de esa flor y ella ya no está, pero sus hijas siempre mantienen vivo su recuerdo, cuando ellas mueran, quienes les siguen las mantendrán vivas y así siempre seguirá, sin que nunca nadie las olvide.- Que lindo, eres una persona que le da mucho significado a todo, eso es bueno.- Si alguna vez debo irme, estas flores se irán conmigo y así siempre las protegeré... pero bueno, no más cháchara y a dormir, que mañana hay que levantarse temprano, así que a dormir, a dormir, vamos, vamos. - 

Sally ahuyentó a Nuria y esta se acostó con Kamui al lado mientras que Sally se acostaba en su cama y apagaba la luz

¡Buenas noches a todos!.- Buenas noches.- Chikooo.- 

Mientras en casa de Sally y en la mayoría de lugares del continente, los entrenadores pokemon y personas comunes, tanto adultas como jóvenes dormían plácidamente preparándose para el día siguiente, pero, en un lugar desconocido para la mayoría de los humanos normales, un terrible grupo trazaba nuevos planes.

Perdónenos señor Giovanni, en verdad lo sentimos mucho.- Así es señor Giovanni, perdónenos por esta vez...- 

El hombre, hundido ente las sombras acariciando un persian se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y, notando el temor en el corazón de sus ayudantes habló con la mujer sentada en un trono a su lado, luego les respondió.

Lo siento chicos, en verdad les tengo mucho aprecio a mis empleados, y si fuera por mi –Dijo mientras seguía acariciando a su persian- los ayudaría, pero lamentablemente ustedes han cometido demasiados errores y a nuestra diosa no le agrada mucho la presencia de basura en el grupo.- ¿Que... dice?- Pues eso, nuestra diosa no puede tolerar más su presencia, por mi encantado de que se quedaran pero lo siento mucho, nuestra diosa ya dio su orden y si ella lo ordena debemos cumplir su capricho.- ¡Por favor jefe, denos una oportunidad más, solo una!- Imposible, ella ya tomó una decisión, así que... –La misma mujer con la que antes había hablado le entrega una pistola muy distinta a las pistolas convencionales, era negra y tenía unas extrañas alas que salían de ella, el resto del arma estaba cubierta por extraños símbolos inentendibles para cualquier persona. ¡Jefe, por favor, perdónenos solo esta vez, jefe!- Nunca.- 

Giovanni presionó el gatillo del arma, de la que una bala color oro salió y a una velocidad imposible de divisar ni para el ojo más experimentado atravesó el corazón del hombre y su compañero de trabajo, quienes tuvieron una muerte inmediata, cayendo al suelo con la vista ida y sin botar ni una sola gota de sangre.

El juicio ha terminado, ¡Equipo!, Limpien el suelo ahora mismo, no queremos que el cuarto del juicio esté sucio para cuando llegue el momento final, mientras tanto iré a dormir para acortar la espera del tan ansiado resultado de nuestro esfuerzo, JAJAJAJA.- 

Después de ese extraño hecho, la noche siguió sin ninguna otra cosa fuera de lo común.

¡Buenos días!.- 

Nuria abrió los ojos aún adormilada, Sally y Kamui estaban mirándola, esperando a que despertara, al parecer Sally había bañado y preparado a Kamui, que como siempre estaba un tanto serio, aunque claro, su rostro se veía mucho más amigable que antes, Sally la miraba con un rostro fresco y sonriente.

¿Qué ocurre?.- ¿Qué no te acuerdas?, debías ir a la casa del profesor pokemon, hace media hora que Kamui y yo estamos listos y tratando de despertarte.- ¡Que!, ¿¡media hora!?.- Pues... –Kamui miró a Sally con cara de ''no seas mentirosa'' diciendo ''chiko'' por lo bajo- la verdad es que hace solo dos minutos que tratábamos de despertarte... pero almenos el desayuno está listo y Kamui ya comió, así que apresúrate para que no llegues muy tarde a la casa del profesor pokemon.- ¡S... Si, no te preocupes, me arreglaré enseguida!.- 

Nuria se puso a correr por el cuarto recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose mientras que Sally la miraba con cara de ''esta niña debe ser de las que hace todo atrasada'', luego de pensar en ello, suspiró lentamente y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza por unos segundos, luego bajó a esperar la partida de Nuria.

Tratando de darse prisa, Nuria se vistió y pasó al baño en donde se cepilló el cabello y lavó su cara, luego bajó la escalera casi de un salto y se sentó en la mesa, en donde desayunó a gran velocidad.

Toda la familia de Sally, incluyendo a Kamui miraban como Nuria comía a gran velocidad, luego Reiji dijo.

Increíble, Nuria come muy rápido... aunque no le llega ni a los talones a mi hermanita mayor, jejeje – Dijo Reiji de forma burlona, aunque por su comentario solo ganó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana mayor. Más cuidado con lo que dices... niño tonto...- Eso dolió... auch...- Jejeje- Nuria rió mientras veía a Sally hablar con su hermano. ¿Y tú de que te ríes?- Respondió enojado Reiji. Se ríe porque eres idiota y haces el ridículo todo el tiempo.- ¡No es verdad!.- ¡Que sí!.- Claro que no, es por otra cosa, es que se ve que tu y tu hermano se llevan muy bien, yo al contrario no me llevo así con nadie.- ¿Qué relación tienes con tu hermano Nuria?- Es verdad, no nos has comentado nada de tu familia linda- Dijo la abuela de Sally. Pues... soy hija única y vivo con mi papá y mi mamá en una casa en un conjunto en ciudad Newbark.- Ya veo, ¿y no te aburres?.- Claro que no, me llevo muy bien con mis padres, son buenas personas, además, me llevo muy bien con mamá, y nunca me aburro porque siempre o estoy en la computadora o jugando algún videojuego. ¿Y no sales?- Preguntó Sally sorprendida. No, solo cuando es muy necesario, o voy de compras con mis amigas.- Ya veo... que suerte.- ¿Uh?.- Tú no debes salir por obligación, y por lo que cuentas no creo que te pidan hacer mucho en tu casa.- Es verdad, casi no hago nada, en verdad todo lo hacen mis padres, yo me dedico a descansar.- Que envidia...- Pero no creas Sally, mis padres son muy sobre protectores, así que debo olvidarme de querer volverme una entrenadora pokemon y partir en un viaje, porque eso para mí está prohibido.- Oh...- 

La abuela de Sally se levantó de la mesa y la golpeó con sus gruesos puños

Bueno chicas, ¿No que Nuria debía cumplir un encargo y debía partir temprano?, Que esperan, apúrenle, apúrenle, que ya va atrasada y mientras más hablan más se demora así que rápido, rápido.- ¡Sí!- Contestó Nuria levantándose de la mesa Junto con Kamui y corriendo hasta la salida de la casa agarrando su bolso en el que traía el huevo dentro de una incubadora, luego se quedó un rato afuera esperando a la familia de Sally para despedirse de las personas que tan amables habían sido con ella. 

Ya afuera de la casa, toda la familia de Sally estaba despidiéndose el Nuria.

Bueno chica, fue un gusto conocerte- Dijo la abuela de Sally También te agradecemos mucho lo que hiciste por nuestra nieta en el bosque, jamás sabremos como pagártelo.- No se preocupe por eso Señor.- Nah, no pesques al abuelo, y recuerda que cuando quieras venir, nuestra casa estará disponible. Ese será el pago por salvar a esta mocosa.- Muchas gracias Reiji.- Pues Nuria- Dijo Sally acercándose a ella- Fue un gusto conocerte.- Lo mismo digo Sally, entonces... ¿nos vemos?.- ¡Pronto!.- Eso espero también- Nuria sonrió y miró a Tidus y a Kamui, quienes se despedían.- ¡Tedi, tedi! –Tidus le dio la mano a Kamui, pero este solo gruñó y le hizo un gesto de desprecio a su amistoso apretón de manos Tedii –Dijo Tidus entre molesto y triste porque Kamui no había aceptado su apretón de manos. ¿Sabes como llegar hasta la casa del profesor pokemon verdad?.- No muy bien.- Es fácil, solo sigue derecho hacia arriba y cuando llegues a un camino derecho, entra por allí, cuando estés cerca de la casa del profesor verás un letrero, no hay como perderse.- Muchas gracias abuelo. Bueno, ahora debemos irnos, vamos Kamui.- ¡Chiko!- El pokemon de hierba se fue sin ponerle atención al pobre Tidus que se quedó con su correcta despedida. ¡Adiós, y cuídense!.- ¡Adiós!.- 

Sally y el resto de su familia miraban como Nuria y Kamui se perdían lentamente de vista por entre las calles, hasta que el silencio de la escena fue roto por las palabras del abuelo.-

¿Sally?.- ¿Qué pasa abuelo?.- Tú... ¿tienes tus cosas arregladas verdad?.- ¿Qué?...- Pues como oíste a tu abuelo, ¿tienes tu bolso como siempre arreglado?- Pero... no entiendo, ¿Para qué?- ¿Pues para que más va a ser?, ¡Para acompañar a Nuria claro está!- ¡Abuela, abuelo, muchas gracias!, Pero... ¿qué pasará con la casa?- Pues la cuidaremos entre nosotros y tu hermano.- Beeee.- Beedril gruñó. Ah, y beedril también nos ayudará.- Pero familia... - Se te extrañará mucho en el pueblo, te aseguro que todos tendrán ganas de verte otra vez saltando por la ciudad, pero ya eres adulta y creemos que lo mejor es que salgas a cumplir tu sueño.- Todos en el pueblo rezaremos al gran celebi para que te acompañe y cuide en tu viaje.- Además, si quieres que esa niña viaje más y la dejen, será mejor que vallas con ella.- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué con ella y nunca me dejaron ir con mi hermano?.- Pues porque sentimos que ella era la persona correcta, pero ya no hay tiempo para eso, ve por tus cosas y apresúrate tú y Tidus para alcanzar a Nuria.- Pe... ¡Sí abuelo!.- 

Sally y Tidus corrieron felices por las escaleras y, mientras Sally tomaba su mochila ya preparada de antemano y corría para bajar las escaleras, fue detenida por Tidus.-

¡Tediiii!.- ¿Qué pasa Tidus?.- 

Sally miró a su pokemon, el que se acercó a ella con un macetero con su flor favorita dentro, la flor que había quedado en el incendio y algunas de sus hijas.

Tidus... ¡Muchas gracias!.- ¡Tedii!- Contestó feliz el pokemon por haber alegrado a su ama. 

Mientras, en el patio.

Por dios, cuanto se demora esta niña.- ¡Lista abuela!.- ¡Ya era hora!.- 

Sally se lanzó entre los brazos de su abuela.

¡Muchas gracias abuela, Muchas gracias abuelo!- Dijo abrazando a su padre lejano y luego, acercándose rápidamente a su hermano, le dio un último coscorrón y se fue corriendo gritando a la distancia.- ¡Y algún día te daré uno mucho peor que ese!.- ... ¡TONTA, YA VERÁS!... espero que te valla bien Sally.- 

La familia de Sally permaneció observando a su nieta y hermana alejarse por entre las calles de la ciudad que la había visto crecer, esperanzados de que algún día volvería a esta convertida en toda una maestra de los pokemon de hierba, tal como su madre soñó serlo alguna vez.

Mientras tanto, ya en la entrada de la ruta, Nuria y Kamui observaban el camino que los conduciría hasta la casa del profesor pokemon.

¿Será este el camino?.- Chiko chii.- Yo también espero lo mismo, porque si no lo es estaremos muertos Kamui... como hubiese deseado que Sally hubiese venido con nosotros, si hubiese venido no estaría pasando esto...- ¡Nuria, Kamui!.- ¿Uh?.. ¿Sally?.- ¡Sí!, ¡Soy yo!.- ¡Tedi!.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – Dijo Nuria mirando a Sally y su pokemon que se detuvieron jadeando, tratando de recuperar su respiración normal. ¿No lo notas aún?, ¡Te acompañaremos en tu viaje pokemon!, ¿No es grandioso?.- Sally hablaba sin dejar de jadear. ¿En verdad vendrán?, ¡Increíble!, ¡Entonces no habrá posibilidad de perdernos!.- Por supuesto que no, además, soy experta en leer mapas y traigo uno muy bueno en mi mochila.- ¡Genial!, Entonces vamos rápido, que el profesor pokemon nos espera en su casa.- ¡Si!.- 

Y así fue como Sally Hopeheart se unió al grupo sin saber la gran cantidad de aventuras que les esperaban en su viaje a ambas.


End file.
